In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/075,326 filed Mar. 11, 2008, there was disclosed a reversible protective cable chute with an integral cover plate for use in routing low voltage wires and cables through interior walls. The reversible cable chute included a plate with a cable shield extending there from. The cable chute could be mounted in any of four possible orientations depending on the requirements of the location and the particular installation. The reversible cable shield provided an easy, convenient means of covering an electrical box or low voltage frame for the purpose of routing low voltage wires or cables there through.
Although the aforementioned reversible cable chute provided a device for improved routing of low voltage cables through walls, the current invention provides further enhancements to the functionality of the reversible cable shield. By providing a two-piece cover plate, the reversible cable chute assembly of the present invention enables the addition of cables after initial installation without having to remove the cable chute from the electrical box. Also, if the installer forgot to install the single-piece cable chute initially and installed the cables, subsequent installation of the single-piece cable chute would require that the cables be disconnected from the low voltage device and the single-piece chute guided over the cables to secure it to the electrical box. The two-piece cable chute assembly of the present invention enables an installer to route additional cables or remove previously inserted electrical cables by simply removing a panel from the cover plate of the assembly and replacing the panel after the cables have been routed there through.